What? Nani? Apa?
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Tebak-tebakan lagu ama anak Deimon Devil Bats yuk! Kalo menang bisa dapet hadiah yang tak terduga lho!


Minna-san... duo author yang suka bikin fic ancur kembali lagi! Kali ini kita bikin fic yang terinspirasi dari suatu acara bernama niiiit *sensor* yang ada di stasiun tv bernama tinut *sensor again*. Ya udah happy reading aja ya, minna...

**===(^O^)\(^v^)/===**

**_What? Nani? Apa?_**

**Desclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 punya Rokuta Hanagata dan Seina Hanagata! Yey! (di hajar Riichiro Inagaki ama Yuusuke Murata).

**Rated : k+** ( everyone can read this fic )

**Genre :** Humor, Friendship ( mungkin ).

**Warning :**OC, OOC, AU, Gaje, Maksa, asal-asalan, pemaksaan sosial, sedikit typo, De-el-el. Ga suka, bakar aja laptop or komputer or hp kalian! Ga terima flame! Kalo dari awal niat mau ngeflame, pergi aje dari sini! Hush.. hush... dan jangan kembali lagi! *tendang*

**Summary:**Tebak-tebakan lagu ama anak Deimon Devil Bats yuk! Kalo menang bisa dapet hadiah yang tak terduga lho!

**===(^O^)\(^v^)/===**

_Chap: 1_

"Minna-san... slamat datang di acara What? Nani? Apa?" teriak seorang pembawa acara dengan name tag di bajunya yang bertuliskan Roku.

"Kita kenapa ikut acara kaya begini?" bisik Mamori pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya, Suzuna.

"Iie, wakarimasen!" jawab Suzuna seadanya.

"Cih, bukankah menyenangkan? Mungkin saja kita bisa memenangkan 'Hadiah Tak Terduga' itu! Menarik kan?" kata Hiruma dengan senyum setannya. Semua hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Iye iye aje dah dari pada mati! kata mereka dalam hati.

"Yosh langsung aja kita mulai acaranya!" teriak pembawa acara yang satu lagi dengan name tag di bajunya yang bertuliskan Seina.

_Jeng jeng jeng..._

_Dhuak!_

Serpihan-serpihan kertas muncul dari langit-langit ruangan itu. Anak-anak DDB yang ada hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, kaga asik nih! Tepuk tangan kek!" kata Seina kesal. Anak-anak DDB menengok satu sama lain.

_Prok!_

Kompak mereka hanya tepuk tangan satu kali. Terlihat beberapa perempatan muncul di wajah Seina.

"Oh ok deh, langsung aja kita kasih tau peraturannya!" teriak Roku mencairkan suasana yang terlihat tidak enak.

"Di babak pertama, kalian harus melanjutkan lima lagu yang ada setelah Seina berenti nyanyi! Kalo salah, akan kita lempar ke peserta lainnya! Dong Bu Dong?" lanjut Roku PxLxT.

"Dong!" jawab semuanya kompak.

"Ok, lagu yang pertama Goodbye days dari Yui!" kata Roku lagi.

"Oh goodbye days..." Seina bernyanyi sebentar.

_Theeeet..._

Bel di bunyikan oleh Sena.

"Emak, kawanku ki ga suruh..." jawab Sena asal dengan suara yang cukup fals.

"Yak, SALAH!" teriak Seina dan Roku barengan.

"Imah, kawarung kita suruh!" kali ini giliran Monta dengan nyolot.

"Yak, salah JUGA!" teriak Roku.

"Ima, kawaru ki ga suru..." kali ini giliran Hiruma dengan suara yang rada-rada fals kaya Sena.

"Yak, BENER!" jawab Seina dan Roku kompak. Semua anak DDB melihat Hiruma dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Kenapa?" kata Hiruma sambil melihat anak-anak DDB yang lainnya.

"Kamu tau lagu itu?" kata Musashi bingung.

"Ya lah, aku suka banget sama film Taiyou no Uta! Jadi apal sama lagunya deh!" jawab Hiruma santai. Semua anak langsung sweatdrop masal termasuk pembawa acara.

"Ya udah, langsung aja ke lagu yang ke dua, Closer dari Inoue Joe!" teriak Seina.

"You know the closer you get to..." kata Roku terputus.

_Theeethooot..._

Kali ini Kurita yang menekan bel.

"Nothing!" jawabnya dengan yakin.

"Yak, bener-bener SALAH!" jawab Seina dan Roku kompak.

"Something!" jawab Ishimaru tenang.

"Yak, bener!" jawab Seina.

"Lagu yang ke tiga, Lacrimosa dari Kalafina!" kata Roku.

"Lacrimosa tooku..." Seina berenti.

_Theeeett..._

Kali ini Suzuna yang memencet bel.

"Kuda kita kiita~" jawab Suzuna dengan suara yang cukup enak di dengar.

"Yak, salah banget!" kata Roku dengan senang.

"Kudaketeta?" jawab Koji dengan ragu.

"SALAH!" kali ini Seina yang menjawab.

"Kudakete kieta~" kali ini Musashi yang menjawab.

"Benar!" kata Roku dan Seina barengan lagi.

"Lagu ke empat, Realize dari Flow!" kata Seina.

"Realize! The future! Open your..." kata Roku terputus.

_Theeet thooot..._

"Heart!" teriak Yuki yakin.

"Waw, SALAH!" kata Roku dengan nyolot.

"Eyes?" kata Mamori ragu dan pelan.

"Ya, ya... jawaban anda ngawur!" kali ini giliran Seina.

"Mind!" jawab Kazuki yakin.

"Dui!" kata Roku dan Seina kompak.

"Lagu terakhir babak pertama, Sakura dari Nirgilis!" kata Roku.

"Cherry blossom cherry blossom te wo furu kimi no kata ni sayonara..." Seina menyanyi dengan cukup merdu tapi langsung teroutus.

_Theeeeet..._

"Panas V! Hahaha..." kata Shozo asal dengan gajenya. Semua langsung sweatdrop masal.

"Mablang! Emangnya situ pikir iklan AC apa?" kata Seina kesal.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi?" kata Sena pelan.

"Ngaco! Beda lagu cuy!" kali ini giliran Roku yang rada kesal mendengar jawaban-jawaban yang ngaco dari para anak DDB.

"Falling love~" nyanyi Suzuna dengan merdu.

"Benar!" kata Roku girang entah kenapa.

"Yosh, babak pertama udah selese! Aku akan ngasih tau perolehan skor sementara!" kata Seina.

**Hiruma: 5**

**Sena: 6**

**Monta: 3**

**Kazuki: 5**

**Koji: 3**

**Mamori: 3**

**Shozo: 3**

**Suzuna: 8**

**Kurita: 3**

**Musashi: 5**

**Yuki: 3**

**Ishimaru: 5**

"Itu dia skor kalian! Yang menjawab benar dapet 5, kalo salah dapet 3!" Roku menjelaskan.

"Babak ke dua nanti kalian harus jawab judul dan penyanyi dari lagu yang kita nyanyiin! Mengerti?" kata Seina.

"Mengerti buuuu..." jawab anak DDB kompak.

"Yosh, kita ketemu lagi di babak ke dua nanti! Jaa~" kata Seina dan Roku kompak sambil melambaikan tangan.

**_To be continued_**

Seina: apa pula fic ini? Ancurnya kaga nahan!

Roku: hahaha mayan lah dari pada lu manyun terus lu macul mending lu makan!

Seina: minna, gomenne jadinya ancur begini! Maklum aja ini fic hasil dari kegilaan kita karena UKK =='a

Roku: kita? Bukannya cuman situ yang stres?

Seina: *deathglare* oh iya di babak ke dua nanti kita bakal munculin bantuan buat para peserta dari para penonton! Yang mau jadi penonton caranya cuman tebak judul lagu ama penyanyinya aja kok! soalnya ntar ada di paling bawah!

Roku: kita ambil 5 orang pemenang aja! Kalian bisa jawab via Twitter, Fb, Review, ato juga Sms!

Seina: kalo via twitter ke seina_18 ato roku_oni kalian kirim mention aja ya, kalo DM pasti ga akan kita buka karena kita trouma ama DM! *pundung*

Roku: kalo via Fb bisa ke Rokuta Hanagata ato Seikha Dena kalian kirim wall aja dan jangan lewat message karena kita bener-bener trauma ama yang berbau dengan message! *pundung*

Seina: kalo via sms ke no hp aku aja yang ada di bio! Jangan ke Roku karena hp Roku ilang waktu di kereta pas pulang dari J-Fest!

Roku n Seina: ok minna, yang berniat tinggal jawab aja ya! Kita tunggu! Jaa...

**_Song Question_**

**Woke up with yawning, it's dawning**

**I'm still alive**

**Turned on a radio**

**To start up new day**

**=Tebak penyanyi dan judul lagu di atas kalo bisa sama ost. Anime apa biar lebih lengkap! Pokonya kalo bisa jawab dengan selengkap-lengkapnya!**

**Jawabnya pake format WNA (spaci) Penname (spaci) jawaban kirim lewat via sesuka anda! Cuma 5 orang pemenang yang bakal kita munculin di chap berikutnya!**

**Akhir kata, Review please...**

**Sign**

**Rokuta and Seina**


End file.
